No esta noche
by x.Lilith Malfoy.x
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde la muerte de Voldemort, Hermione y Ron, Draco y Astoria, dos matrimonios marcados por el destino, ¿se atreverían a cambiar el destino que se les ha impuesto por una irremediable atracción?¿o es algo más que atracción? DracoxHerm


Habían pasado 7 años desde la muerte de Lord Voldemort. Muchos cambios habían ocurrido desde aquel entonces. Harry y Ginny llevaban 5 años casados, mientras que Ron y Hermione se habían casado hace tan solo 3 meses. Hermione trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, mientras que Harry y Ron eran aurores.

Draco Malfoy se había casado, recientemente también, con Astoria Greengrass. El trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, y es el poseedor de una de las mayores fortunas del mundo mágico, debido al fallecimiento de sus padres.

* * *

-Nos vemos a la noche, hoy tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina- Hermione saludó a su marido con un beso en los labios y acto seguido se desapareció.

Ron se quedó pensativo. ¿Sería siempre así su matrimonio?¿Nunca la vería cuando el quisiese y tampoco podría estar con ella a causa del trabajo? Desde que se habían casado, habían tenido muy pocos momentos de intimidad, y eso le provocaba mucha rabia, el quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con Hermione. Con el ceño fruncido, termino de beber su café, cogio unos polvos flu y se fue a la chimenea, desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

Hermione había llegado por fin a su oficina, como siempre con prisas y llena de trabajo. Ultimamente llegaba tarde a su casa y casi ni pasaba tiempo con Ron, pero el trabajo es el trabajo, al menos así lo pensaba ella. Por unos momentos se quedó pensativa mirando la foto que había encima de su escritorio, en la que Ron la cogía en brazos y la besaba mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. ¿Realmente se merecería a Ron? El era muy bueno, y aguantaba muchas cosas, quizás necesitara una mujer que no trabajara tanto como ella y se dedicara a hacer las labores de la casa y cuidar a sus hijos.. Hijos, todavía no había pensado en tener alguno, pero pensándolo mejor, quizás fuera la forma de salvar su matrimonio, que ella sentía que se iba deteriorando de a poco..Se lo propondría a Ron, al que seguramente le agradaría la idea. Con una sonrisa, continuó con su trabajo sin dejar de pensar en la reacción que tendría su marido al saber sus planes.

* * *

En un despacho no muy alejado al de Hermione, un hombre alto y rubio, de complexión ancha y atlética, rasgos finos, ojos grises como el acero y porte aristocrático, caminaba de un lado a otro, haciendo volar inintencionadamente su capa, que ondeaba suavemente, dándole un porte más elegante y masculino si aun era posible. Lo tenía muy inquieto el hecho de que su esposa hubiera perdido uno de los bienes mas valiosos de los Malfoy. Todavía podía recordar perfectamente el momento en el que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, se lo había entregado, exigiéndole que guardara silencio y que no le contara de su existencia ni a su madre siquiera.

_-Draco, acompáñame a mi estudio, por favor._

_-Si, padre._

_Una vez que llegaron al estudio, Lucius sacó una caja con unas extrañas inscripciones en griego que Draco no sabía descifrar. Lucius indicó a su hijo que tomara asiento mientras le ponía la caja enfrente suya y la abría lentamente._

_Cuando finalmente la abrió, Draco no le vio sentido a porque darle tanta importancia a un objeto viejo y ridículo como aquel._

_-Draco, escúchame atentamente. Se que me estoy muriendo, y antes de que llegue mi hora, tengo que entregarte el medallón de los Malfoy. Antes que nada, quiero que me jures que guardarás silencio y que no le contarás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu madre, sobre la existencia de este medallón ni sobre su historia. Júramelo, Draco.- le dijo Lucius a su hijo severamente._

_-Te lo juro, padre._

_-Muy bien. Antes que nada, este medallón es una reliquia de nuestra familia, debes de cuidarla con tu vida si hace falta. Tiene miles de años, y es el único que queda de los tres originales. Los otros dos fueron destruidos hace siglos, debido a la ambición de tantos magos y muggles. Este medallón, como los otros dos que fueron destruidos, tiene el poder de cambiar el destino de la persona que lo lleve puesto, transformando su vida por completo según el deseo del poseedor. Como comprenderás, es peligroso, ya que si algún mago con ansias infinitas de poder llegara poseer este medallón y cambiar su destino…Sería una catástrofe._

_-Si, entiendo el motivo de la destrucción de los otros dos medallones. Pero padre, tu siempre ansiaste mucho poder, y el abuelo también¿por qué no lo usasteis¿Voldemort no sabia de su existencia?_

_-Por suerte para nosotros Draco, el Señor Tenebroso nunca supo de su existencia. Ni mi padre ni yo lo hemos usado porque es muy peligroso, no sabemos si pueda tener efectos secundarios ya que no queda ningún tipo de información escrita sobre los medallones del destino. Es por ello que lo conservamos como una reliquia familiar desde hace siglos, ahora es tu deber cuidarlo, y así sucederá con tu hijo también._

_-Pero.._

_-Otra cosa muy importante, hijo. Este medallón solo puede estar en posesión de un hombre. Si una mujer se apoderara de él, moriría debido a un antiguo hechizo que repele al sexo femenino. Otro de los misterios que rodea al medallón._

_-Quizás en el Ministerio…¡Quizás ahí pueda haber información!_

_-Hijo…por favor, ayúdame a ir a mi habitación, me pesa mucho el cuerpo…_

_-Si, padre- dijo Draco un poco asustado al ver en aquel estado a su padre mientras lo llevaba hacia su habitación._

Pocos días después, su padre falleció. De esto habían pasado ya unos años, pero lo recordaba perfectamente. No podía fallarle a su padre, le había jurado proteger ese medallón viejo y ridículo con su vida. Y ahora, por una estúpida mujer sin cerebro había perdido el tesoro mas preciado de su familia. Tendría que haber alguna forma de encontrarlo..Sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar, mas valía que a su esposa no se le ocurriera aparecerse en la oficina como solía hacer, porque no estaba para aguantar superficialidades y vanidades de una mujer sin cabeza como lo era Astoria.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta. Temiendo que sus pensamientos se volvieran realidad, decidió hacer caso omiso, sin embargo insistieron, así que resignado dijo un "adelante" sin mirar siquiera hacia la puerta.

-Draco, tranquilizate, antes que nada, y no pagues tu ira conmigo. Te conozco de sobra como para saber como vas a reaccionar ante lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pansy? No tengo tiempo para estupideces.

-No deberías tratar asi a la pobre Astoria, sabes que ella te ama y que no lo hizo a propósito.

-No me importa.- dijo levantando la mirada friamente, congelando a Pansy con su mirada de acero.

-Claro que te importa¡es tu esposa!

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo.

-No lo es, pero, espero que la puedas perdonar, porque aquí te he traido tu asqueroso medallón. La verdad que entiendo perfectamente porqué Astoria lo quiso tirar. ¡Es horrible!

-¿Qué? Dame eso.- dijo Draco arrebatándole la caja de las manos, abriéndola ansiosamente y comprobando que su contenido permanecía intacto.

-Muchas Gracias, Pansy- le agradeció sinceramente.

-De nada. Lo encontré de casualidad, la verdad, jaja. En fin¿Qué tal el trabajo por aquí?

Draco escondió sutilmente la caja en su escritorio. No lo volvería a llevar a la Mansión Malfoy, no estaría a salvo viviendo esa mujer allí.

-Pues bien, bastante tranquilo para estas fechas. ¿Enserio que lo has encontrado de casualidad?- Draco la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Que si, ya sabes como soy yo, jaja.- el no quedó muy convencido con aquella respuesta, pero la verdad era que poco le importaba como lo hubiera conseguido, lo importante es que ya lo tenía en sus manos, otra vez, y esta vez si que lo mantendría a salvo, lejos de cualquier peligro.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y ya era viernes, por lo tanto un día bastante animado para la mayoría, ya que muchos libraban el fin de semana, entre ellos Hermione. Pensaba dedicarle todo el fin de semana a Ron, y esta noche finalmente se animaría a proponerle tener un nuevo miembro en la familia. Todo saldría perfecto, al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba. Esta noche iría caminando hasta su casa, tenía ganas de respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando llegó, Ron no estaba, solamente había una nota encima de la mesa que decía:

_Lo siento Hermione, pero es que un amigo mío_

_Necesitaba que fuera a su casa. Problemas con la_

_Familia y con su novia también, le intentaré levantar el ánimo como sea._

_Te prometo que el fin de semana será solo para nosotros dos._

_Te quiero muchísimo!_

_Ron_

Hermione arrugó el papel con su puño mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ron no la iba a dejar tirada por uno de sus amigos, había algo más de fondo, y estaba segura de ello. Decidida, fue a buscar a su amiga Luna Lovegood. Después de contarle lo ocurrido, decidieron salir a divertirse y así olvidar las penas.

* * *

-¿Qué¿Cómo que vas a salir a divertirte¡¿Sin mi permiso?!- la voz chillona de Astoria taladraba los oídos de Draco, que la miraba despreocupadamente.

-No necesito tu permiso ni el de nadie. Y no me vuelvas a hablar así. Vete con tus amigas, haz lo que se te de la gana, yo me largo.

Draco cogió su capa, y se desapareció, mientras Astoria lloraba desconsoladamente, maldiciendo una y mil veces a aquel hombre con el que se había casado, sobre todo se maldecía a si misma por amarle aun sabiendo que no era correspondida.

-Al fin has llegado, Draco¡pensaba que no te librarías de esa pesada!

-Descuida Arthur, ella no me va a impedir hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Jaja, ya veo.

-¿Adónde me llevarás? Estoy muy desactualizado, hace años que no salgo como antaño.

-Es verdad, te has vuelto todo un ejemplo de buen marido.- Arthur Wales se reía mientras Draco lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No digas estupideces, yo nunca seré un buen ejemplo a seguir- dijo Draco con cara de niño travieso.

-Te voy a llevar a un sitio que han abierto hace dos años, que seguro que te va a gustar.

-Si tu lo dices…

Los dos hombres llegaron a una discoteca llena de jóvenes magos, de su edad y menos también. Fueron a la barra a pedir sus bebidas mientras contemplaban el ambiente.

-¿Te gusta? - dijo Arthur levantando un poco el tono de su voz debido a la música.

-No está mal, pero es pronto para pedirme una opinión.

-Guau¡mira esa rubia! Nos vemos luego, Draco- dijo su amigo mientras iba directo hacia su presa, quien no lo rechazo en absoluto. Draco miraba la escena divertido, pero algo, mejor dicho, _alguien,_acaparó toda su atención.

Entre la multitud, una chica con largos bucles castaños y curvas insinuantes, caminaba de la mano con Lunatica Lovegood. A esa chica la hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar, pero aquella mujer tan sumamente atractiva y de extraña belleza… Su cara le resultaba familiar, pero no logaba averiguar quién podría ser. Se había quedado hipnotizado mirándola, cuando ella le devolvió la mirada. Entonces Draco decidió ir "al ataque", como su amigo, pero no tan desesperado, haría que fuera ella quien se le abalanzara.

-Luna¡ahí está Malfoy y me estaba mirando! Oh no, aquí viene.. Y lo que menos ganas tengo de hacer hoy es aguantar sus estupideces.

Con paso decidido y mirada irresistible, se acercó a Hermione y le dijo al oído:

-Hola guapa¿te conozo de algo?

Hermione se quedó helada¿guapa¿desde cuando el hurón la llamaba "guapa"? Tendría que estar borracho¡sino no tenía sentido!.


End file.
